Enemies kiss
by AngelInName
Summary: we hated each other and couldn’t stand the sight of each other. Then why, why did he kiss me? And why did I kiss him back? LilyJames story, the kiss that changed everything for them, from enemies to Love. RnR 1-shot


Title- Enemies kiss.  
  
Summary- we hated each other and couldn't stand the sight of each other. Then why, why did he kiss me? And why did I kiss him back? Lily/James story, the kiss that changed everything for them, from enemies to Love. RnR 1-shot  
  
Disclaimer: I own any unfamiliar characters, the rest belong to the incredible JK Rowling.  
  
CHAPTER 1 WHICH IS THE ONLY CHAPTER!  
  
______________________LILY'S POV______________________  
  
I walked out of the Hall, my face was the colour of my hair: red. I was fuming, and do you want to know why? One word; Potter.  
  
After 6 years of tormenting me, you would think he'd given up by now, but no. Every prank he pulled seemed more far-fetched than the last. And I was running out of patience, sick of being the sad victim and the joke of the school.  
  
It was my, Lily Evans' last year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. I had become Head girl and was proud of it, my mum was ecstatic and it was the first time she smiled. Since my dad died.  
  
Last school year, I went home with new hopes and new dreams only to find out that my dad had been killed, heck it wasn't even my real birth dad but I still loved him as much. He got into a car accident, -damm muggles- and I'm still trying to get over it.  
  
Well back to Potter, he thought it would be funny to cow 'shit'-excuse my language- into the gravy! Oh and no one else touched it so I wouldn't be surprised if everyone new about the little trick but found it very funny.  
  
I was to embarrassed to stay, it was too much. This was the last straw and he had to pull it, now it seems that I will never live this down. And there was nothing I could do about it.  
  
So, I'm going back to my four-poster-bed and sleep, forget about my troubles till morning. I know I sound dramatic, but you would to if your life was a bunch of pranks.  
  
And I did the one thing I didn't expect; I cried.  
  
_______________NORMAL POV_________________________  
  
James sat in the hall, he had just maintained himself after seeing the look on Lily's Evans face, and it was priceless. He ruffled up his jet-black hair in an untidying matter; it served a purpose for attracting the girls.  
  
"That was a good one Prongsie!" Called Sirius Black, he was also quite a charmer with the girls and had black hair that waved down to his ears.  
  
"You guys, I really think that you should lay off Lily, hasn't she had enough?" Remus asked. Remus Lupin was sensible, he was popular with the ladies but seemed unaware.  
  
"Why should he? It was just a joke?" Peter, a chubby teen that usually just followed James (AND HE WAS EVIL!).  
  
Together, the four were called the marauders.  
  
"I think you're right Moony, maybe I should just talk to her, she did look a little mad ("A little?" Remus snorted) I'll just go see her."  
  
James got up from the Gryffindor table, he passed many giggling girls on the way, and he gave them the famous 'Potter smile'.  
  
Lily and him weren't friends; actually they were quite the opposite. They despised each other since they first layed eyes on each other and from this day, don't remember why they hated the other. It was just a fact; James hates Lily, Lily hates James.  
  
But the one thing that James was, was loyal. He did pranks for fun and didn't expect them to be taken that far.  
  
James made his way up the hallway till he reached the fat lady ("Diamante."), James looked around the common room and found no Lily.  
  
James made his way up the girl's staircase until he heard sobs coming from one of the rooms. Slowly he peered into the room to see Lily drenched in her own tears.  
  
"Why? Why does he hate me?" Lily asked through sobs, though she knew there was no answer, it was good to get these things out anyway.  
  
"What did I do to him? Can't he just leave me alone?" Lily cried, "a- after my dad died? C-couldn't I get s-some peace?"  
  
James softly sighed, so her dad died? He suddenly felt something, something inside him that he didn't expect to feel for Lily; he felt protective, sorrow but mainly he felt that he needed to love her.  
  
James loved Lily, he felt it and knew it. It must've been their forever and he never noticed before. 'That's why I prank her!' He thought.  
  
Slowly, the sobbing stopped and he was left with the peace of gentle breathing. Feeling quite sure that Lily was indeed asleep, James crept through the girl's room in awe, 'how do they keep it so neat?' He thought.  
  
Once he was looking over Lily's tired body, he smiled. The little mascara that she wore was running down her cheeks and any remaining tears were flowing down her face. But she still looked like an angel, 'god I can't believe I never noticed how pretty she was until now!' James mused.  
  
He tucked an astray hair piece out of her face and murmured, "night my flower."  
  
Once he was out, he went to his own dormitory and cringed and the messiness they lived in. But, none the less he fell asleep with thoughts of Lily.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
The next morning, Lily woke up quite relaxed, she was happy to finally be able to get everything out of her system, even if it was James who helped it.  
  
She placed on a pair of blue pants and a blue singlet top. It was a Saturday, which meant no classes for the day.  
  
Lily, trying not to wake up her other roommates whom all seemed very happy to be able to sleep in, she had a nice relaxing shower.  
  
In the common room, James was absent-mindedly staring into the fire.  
  
"Yo Prongs! Earth to Prongs?" Sirius waved his hand in front of James' face.  
  
"Fine, don't answer me." He left the couch and walked up the staircase the  
  
boys dormitories.  
  
"Hey Lily." Sirius said as he left. Lily waved up to Sirius.  
  
James suddenly exited his trance at the mentioning of his new crush.  
  
"Hi Lily!" James said enthusiastically.  
  
Lily raised her eyebrows at him.  
  
"Look Lily, I know I take some things to far sometimes, certain pranks I do to you. And I'm sorry." James apologised.  
  
"What is this? Some kind of prank? Because I've had enough James, ok? I'm gonna get some breakfast."  
  
Lily made her way to the portrait, when James grabbed her arm.  
  
She swung around, to find their faces only inches apart.  
  
"James."  
  
James leant forward and captured her lips with his. Lily was abruptly taken back, but kissed him back; it seemed so right. His tongue danced at the front of her lips to ask for access, which she opened her lips approvingly without thought. After they both needed to come up for breath, they reluctantly pulled apart.  
  
For a few seconds, James looked into Lily's emerald eyes for answers. Lily did the same with James' chocolate brown eyes.  
  
Finally, James spoke, "Lily, I love you!"  
  
"James I-" Lily looked away, searching for an answer 'why did he kiss me? And why did I kiss him back?' She thought.  
  
"I love you too James, I guess I was to blind to realise it." Was her reply.  
  
They embraced together, in front of the portrait for a long time. (Till Sirius came down stairs and assumed a spell was put on the two.)  
  
The end.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
AN: Hello! Hope you liked it! I know guys aren't allowed in the girl's room but it fit in so.yeah.  
  
Please tell me what you think but don't flame. I will not make a second chapter to this.  
  
It may seem cliché, but that's romance :)  
  
~*AngelInName*~ 


End file.
